hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Masters (Nkech Golf Timeline)
The 2019 Masters '''is a golf tournament held from April 11th to April 14th, 2019 at Augusta National Golf Club in Augusta, Georgia. The event was won by world #1 Justin Thomas, who secured his third major of his career and completed the third leg of a grand slam. Thomas won in a playoff against Rory McIlroy, who was attempting to complete the career grand slam. The two were one stroke clear of the rest of the field. Round Summaries '''First Round The first round initially looked bad for scoring, but this notion was quickly flipped upside down by Charley Hoffman, who landed a bogey free, ten under, 62 round featuring two eagles and six birdies, and setting an Augusta National course record. At the end of day one, Hoffman remained six strokes clear of second place, 2015 Champion Jordan Spieth, who shot a four under 68. Second Round The second round was a sunny, warm day, with favorable scoring opportunities. Despite this, leader Charley Hoffman shot a two over 74 to move back to -8, which was still three strokes clear of a tie for second between Rory McIlroy and Jordan Spieth. The highlight of the day was a round of seven under 65, from Phil Mickelson, entering the top 10. Third Round The third round was extremely favorable for scoring after rain the night before, however, fog inhibited many of the morning groups. The field caught up to leader Charley Hoffman, who shot a one over 73 and was tied for the lead with Rory McIlroy going into Sunday, and were just one stroke clear of Rahm and Thomas, both at -6. The low rounds of the day were two six under 66's set by Doug Ghim and Bryson DeChambeau. Final Round The final round, with rain the night before, saw the most favorable scoring of the entire tournament and was one of the highest scoring rounds in Masters history. Co-leader Charley Hoffman slipped by shooting an even par 72, falling into a tie for 9th place. Ultimately, however, Justin Thomas and Rory McIlroy went on a run, each finishing at eleven under par and entering a playoff. They remained one stroke clear of the field. The round of the day was an eight under 64, set by defending champion Patrick Reed, to move into a tie for ninth at -7. Playoff The Playoff between Justin Thomas and Rory McIlroy lasted two holes. On the first playoff hole, both placed a drive in the fairway, hit the green, and two putted for a par. On the second playoff hole, Justin Thomas hit a drive down the fairway, but McIlroy was aggressive and ended up clipping trees on the left side of the fairway, resulting in an unplayable ball. McIlroy then took a third shot from the tee, which was solidly down the fairway. He placed a fourth shot in to 5 feet, where he tapped in the ball for a bogey. Justin Thomas, although short of the green with his second shot, was able to chip the ball up and down for a 10 foot par putt, which he inserted on the right edge of the cup to win the Masters, his third career major and first green jacket. Category:Hypothetical Events